German utility model DE-Gbm 84 24 828.9 discloses an installation module or block comprising a metallic carrier structure for at least one sanitary body, a flush tank, as well as supply and discharge pipes. The rear of this block is shielded by a fire protection plate which is fixed to the carrier structure. This fire protection plate made entirely or predominantly of mineral substances forms a construction unit together with the installation module, and the resulting unit is ready to be delivered as a whole to the job site to be built in. When an installation module furnished with such a fire protection plate is inserted in the opening or niche provided for this purpose in a wall bordering, for instance, on a supply shaft of a building, the required fire resistance class of that wall is restored automatically also in the area of the opening or niche in the wall.
Difficulties may arise from the fixing of the fire protection plate at the backside of the known installation module. In case of fire it cannot be excluded that the connection between the fire protection plate and the installation module becomes disintegrated, thereby cancelling the entire fire protection. The fastening means, if constituted by metal screws or bolts, may form heat transfer bridges which pose a threat to the fire protection system. There is also a risk of mechanical damage done to the fire protection plate during transport as it is fixed in open and unprotected manner against the back of the installation module.
No other, broader measures except the addition of fireproofing agents to the molding material have become known for an installation module (with one sanitary apparatus attached to it) or installation block (with two or more sanitary apparatus attached to it), wherein the piping and structural members needed for supply to and discharge from the respective sanitary equipment as well as the fastening means required to mount the sanitary equipment are embedded in a molded body, especially a foamed body. However, if the installation module or block is to meet the requirements of stipulated fire resistance classes, more far reaching fire protection measures are absolutely necessary in view of the fact that the fireproofing agent mixed with the molding material can offer sufficient fire protection only in those areas where the full thickness of the module is available, such as in the zones of the edges of the module. That is not true where the wall thickness of the installation module is greatly reduced, such as in the area of the inspection opening of a flush tank.